


榴莲飘飘

by baojigg



Category: RPS, 刘德华X甄子丹
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baojigg/pseuds/baojigg
Kudos: 6





	榴莲飘飘

Donnie觉得自己之所以能演好《洪熙官》中被骗吸毒的迷离神态，全靠那一瓶红酒，那红酒背后似乎也带着欺骗的意味。

那天，Donnie一个人在酒吧放空，想着如何演好那个神态。嘴里塞着榴莲酥，突然就被一只手从背后摁住了脸，紧接着冰冷的酒红色液体便劈头盖脸地淋了下来，有些许渗进了嘴里，还有些许渗进了他穿着白T恤的肩头，胸脯，像春光里新抽的花枝，攀附着他生长。酒精的味道锁住了鼻息，Donnie头昏昏沉沉地靠在了沙发背上。

Andy执行起这一动作时，心里是挣扎的。若不做，他便没命。Andy是个小混混，他的老大在Donnie拍戏时收保护费遭到了反抗，一直怀恨在心。今日撞上了，便支使Andy给他一顿教训。

Andy把红酒淋光，老大也尽兴了，便动身离开。他也从咕噜噜的奇怪声响中解脱，将潋滟的酒倾倒在那张棱角分明的俊脸上，Andy身体像喝了酒一样热。

Andy看着半死不活的Donnie，心里又是一通挣扎，最终还是决定把他带回了家。

Andy开着摩托，后座上摇摇欲坠的Donnie总是让Andy生出找根绳子将他与自己绑住的想法。回到家，Andy确实把Donnie给绑了，只不过不是将他和自己绑在一起，而是绑在了椅子上。他也忌惮Donnie的身手，一旦干起来自己肯定不是对手。

但他很快就发现了，Donnie一时半会是醒不过来的。无聊如他，边感叹如此能打之人酒量竟是如此不行，也拉了张椅子，手搭在椅背上端详起Donnie.

Donnie面色潮红，脸歪向一边，胸脯有节奏地起伏着，突然打了个嗝。Andy捏住了鼻子，闻到了一股榴莲味。红酒渍还留在白T恤上，加上绳子勒得结实，离含苞待放就差一口气。

Andy觉得自己绑人也有情趣在，比如绳结就在Donnie胸口交叉了，饱满的胸肌被勒得更爆了。惹得Andy盯着看了几分钟，心生嫉妒。

他想扯一把那对奶子。

但他执行起来却像纯情的初中生般小心翼翼。他拿指尖戳了戳Donnie的胸口，肉体含着指尖的凹陷感让Andy浑身酥软。

他怎么也想不到，自己竟对一个男人生出那样的念头。Andy估量着床与窗台的距离，计上心头。他拉上窗帘，拖着绑着Donnie的椅子，将椅背斜靠在床沿，扛起Donnie的双脚架在窗台上。然后自己就钻进那有力的双腿之间，看着Donnie的裤裆吞口水，但脖子两边的腿随时会给他带来十字固的威胁。

好在Donnie醉得够死。

Andy急于泄火一般除掉Donnie的裤子，软绵绵的生殖器官尺寸相当，也想他主人的脸歪向一边。Andy大开眼界，从Donnie的后穴开始泄火。Andy的舌头就像钥匙，探进了那对阴囊下的锁眼，激活了Donnie的身体。Andy伸着舌头舔着那个紧密的口子，好像生锈的锁得到了滋润，也显出了大开大合之势。

Andy接着含住那两颗阴囊，Andy只觉得大，将口腔塞得严实。

他又操弄起那根倒向一边的生殖器，用嘴巴深喉着，同时手指急不可耐地伸向Donnie被添得水涔涔的后穴，扒拉着，意欲弄出更大的空间。探入后穴的手指就像戳Donnie胸肌的时候被肉体含住，只不过后穴的温度更烫。

Andy很爽，舔舐着Donnie生殖器上的粘液，也让他很爽。他摸着自己的身体，每一寸肌肤都写着饥渴。他揉硬了自己的乳头，脱掉上衣，把硬挺的乳头对准了Donnie微张的嘴。乳头被Donnie柔软的唇硌着，Andy觉得自己快没了。

他拉下裤链拿出自己的宝贝，对着Donnie被深喉已经立起的那根撸着。硬了，残存的理智逼他绕过Donnie的腿从床头柜找出一个安全套。透明的胶体箍满整个柱身。Andy毫不客气地朝那个淫靡的穴口捅了进去。

Donnie发出了一声轻轻的闷哼，似乎是在享受。Andy加快了速度，他手撑着Donnie粘着红酒渍的肩膀操弄着他的下体，也看着他脸上爬着红酒干涸的纹路。Andy忘情地拿舌头去舔，将这些酒痕一一清理干净。舌尖是甜的，一如Donnie也是甜美的。

Andy怎么也想不到一个生猛的武打明星醉酒之后就像个孩子一样毫无防备，任由他大开眼界，趁虚而入。

Andy射了，射进了套里。他把自己的精液挤进Donnie微张的嘴，剩下的挤在了Donnie白T恤沾了红酒渍的地方。红色薄白色厚而黏，Donnie狼狈的衣服被当成了一副油画的画布。

Donnie没射，Andy不爽。于是Andy换了个绑法，将Donnie的白T恤除掉，只绑了Donnie的双手。后来想想又不够，如此健美的肉体处处吃绳的样子才够香艳。于是找出一本情色杂志，按上面的说明操弄起来。

满头大汗之后，Andy看着放倒在床上，五花大绑的Donnie，浑身赤裸地撅着屁股对着自己，Andy有来由地冲动起来，又准备了个套，进行下一轮。Donnie是在诱惑他，真该死。

Donnie脸埋在枕头里，完全不知Andy的辣。他下半身与Donnie连在一起，手却贪婪的扯着Donnie有些垂的奶子。就像口腔含着两个阴囊有些撑，两个手似乎一齐上也不能握着那胸肌的饱满。还有那腹肌，硬得像鸡儿似的，让人怀疑是摸着砖头。

Donnie虽在混沌中，却也发出些挑逗人的呻吟，Andy就在这呻吟中发力，把Donnie干射了。

看着Donnie龟头悬挂的精液，Andy疲惫却满足，用手指揩来放进嘴里。

将Donnie收拾好移出家门后，Andy拉开了窗帘，天还没亮，月光透了进来。半裸的Andy脸朝着枕头倒了下去，又立马弹了起来。

从此，Andy闻着枕头上Donnie留下的榴莲味，就会想起那个被他甜美身体俘获的夜晚。


End file.
